The present invention relates to a single sheet sandpaper delivery system and single sheet sandpaper therefor.
The present sandpaper delivery systems suffer from several problems including, but not limited to, inefficiency and lack of desirability in the market place. Presently, there does not exist a system for delivering single sheet sandpaper for today's market. This is due to problems associated with curling of sandpaper and the inability of producing an acceptable an readable Universal Product Code (UPC) on the sandpaper. Thus, multiple sandpaper sheets are packaged in a single paper container which have the UPC marking thereon. Moreover, the sandpaper sheets are packaged in a manner such that the packages are hung in a vertical manner from a peg board or like for viewing and identification, taking up large amount of showroom square footage within a store.
Usually, multiple sheets of a particular grit size are sold in a package. The consumer, however, typically does not require multiple sheets of a particular grit size. Rather, it is preferred to be able to select only the number and type of sandpaper sheets necessary to perform a particular job.
In order selectively buy and sell sandpaper in the present supermarket industry and general merchandise community, a UPC is needed on each sheet of sandpaper and a means for preventing the sandpaper from curling on the shelf. Commercially available sandpaper lends itself poorly to receiving a UPC bar code thereon which would meet minimum tolerances, reflectivity and contrast requirements, as well as, character clarity to provide a consistent overall readable code. Furthermore, sandpaper inherently tends to curl due to present sandpaper construction, which contains adhesive and grits causing curling to the paper.
The present invention seeks to overcome the problems associated with the prior art in providing a novel single sheet sandpaper delivery system and single sandpaper sheet therefor.